<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kinky Pricefield Shorts: Sneaky Hipster by BuckFitches</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923897">Kinky Pricefield Shorts: Sneaky Hipster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckFitches/pseuds/BuckFitches'>BuckFitches</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pricefield Short Stories (LIS) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Belly Kink, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Maybe - Freeform, Noises, Short &amp; Sweet, bored af during quarantine, check the tags before reading, gut noises and shit, here we go again, hey fuck it, if only life didn't suck, more LIS shit because why not, new series?, read my other stories and you will understand, sneaky, weird shit of course, yeah it's weird but fuck it tho, you should know by now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:08:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckFitches/pseuds/BuckFitches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late and Max can't sleep...</p><p>(you already know where this is headed...)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pricefield Short Stories (LIS) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kinky Pricefield Shorts: Sneaky Hipster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            [Restricted Work] by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure">simpletextadventure</a>. Log in to view.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some more LIS Content 'cause quarantine sucks ass.</p><p>I might start making more quickie short stories like this if I feel inspired enough tho.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max wasn't actually sure how she had ended up like this tonight.</p><p>Her shaggy brown bangs glazing over her sweaty temple.</p><p>The aching arousal in her lower body.</p><p>She was a mess.</p><p>It was a little past 1:30.</p><p>Not only did she had class in the morning, but she had an assignment due for Ms. Grant's science class.</p><p>She had been fast asleep earlier.</p><p>Why was she up now?</p><p>And more importantly why was she so fucking <em>horny</em>?</p><p>She couldn't last like this.</p><p>She had to get her mind off of things.</p><p>She tried grabbing the pillow above her head to bring in some extra comfort but it refused to budge.</p><p>Just when she was just about sit up and inspect the area to see the reason for all of this, something clicked in the back of her mind.</p><p>She wasn't alone.</p><p><em>Chloe</em>.</p><p>Chloe was there. Fast asleep.</p><p>Belly rising and falling with each shallow breath.</p><p>Blue hair shining even during the dead of night.</p><p>One of her arms subconsciously hogging the pillow all to herself.</p><p>Max couldn't help but smile. </p><p>It was a pretty adorable sight.</p><p>She and Chloe had officially been an item for a few months now. </p><p>Things between them had never been better quite honestly.</p><p>It was still a little awkward sharing the same bed though.</p><p>Still, having her girlfriend next to her wasn't really doing the photographer's current situation any favors.</p><p>She was absolutely <em>soaked</em> with arousal.</p><p><em>Why though? Why now? </em>Max thought in desperation.</p><p>It took nearly all of her willpower to not a slip a finger <em>down there</em> and itch that scratch.</p><p>This had never happened before. </p><p>Not even during her hormone-filled pre-teen years.</p><p>So what was the reason?</p><p>Just when Max was about to wreck her brain for an answer...an unexpected noise caught her attention.</p><p>
  <em>What the fuck was that?</em>
</p><p>Turning her head to the side Max scanned around in curiosity.</p><p>She continued to search and look until her ears and brain finally caught up to each other and she realized what was going on.</p><p>The noise came from Chloe.</p><p>But not just Chloe herself. </p><p>Her <em>stomach.</em></p><p>It gurgled again, the noise sending shivers down Max's spine.</p><p>Now things were starting to make sense.</p><p>
  <em>Oh god, please not tonight...</em>
</p><p>Her plea fell on deaf ears it would seem as the Punk's rowdy belly rumbled a mighty roar once more.</p><p>Whatever it was that Chloe had ate that day was certainly putting a fight.</p><p>This was probably the loudest Max noises had ever heard from the punk.</p><p>Max couldn't hold back. </p><p>She was so fucking deprived and she knew it.</p><p>What was she to do?</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>Well...Chloe knew about her kink already.</p><p>Between all teasing and inside jokes the punk always made, Max was certain Chloe got a kick out of the whole thing.</p><p>Hell, they had even engaged in<em> roleplay</em> together before.</p><p>Chloe wouldn't mind if she had a little fun while she slept...<em>would she?</em></p><p>Another rumble sounded by her head. </p><p>More wetness in her shorts.</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>Fuck it.</em>
</p><p>Feeling bold, Max scooted over and dropped her head right onto the source of her arousal.</p><p>Not even a second later was she rewarded with more sounds from deep within the depths of Chloe's abdomen.</p><p>It was strange and out of the ordinary but Max didn't care.</p><p>She was lost in the sheer oddness of it all.</p><p>It was only a certain familiar voice tore her from her lust.</p><p>"Having fun down there, eh Maxi-pad?"</p><p>"Chloe?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"I'm sorry!-I just couldn't help myself!"</p><p>"Chill Max. It's cool. I'm not pissed or anything. Just try not to move around so much though, it kinda tickles."</p><p>"You mean it's okay with you?"</p><p>"Hell yeah dude. Knock yourself out."</p><p>...</p><p>It went without saying, the rest of Max's night was an enjoyable one indeed.</p><p>Moments like these made loving Chloe worth it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>